The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Today of all days
by megsy r
Summary: 4th in series. Ingrids up to no good.


Young Dracula: Today of all days

Part 1

Disclaimer: I dont own young dracula or its characters.

Gwynn, Ingrid, Vlad and the Count were all sitting at the Dracula's breakfast table. Ingrid, the Count and Vlad each had a cup of blood. Gwynn had cheerio's. Ingrid was playing nice for now, but other days she hunted them down like dogs. An awkward silence filled the room. Gwynn was the one that broke the silence.

Gwy: So, you're Ingrid, huh? I've heard a lot about you.

Ingrid: Really? Well, I suppose my breather-lover of a brother has told you all about our deepest secrets. Breather. (She spat in disgust)

Count: Ingrid!

Ingrid: What?

Gwynn: I'm not a breather.

Ingrid raised her eyebrows.

Gwynn: I'm a vampire. I'm just not 16 yet.

Ingrid: I see. Well… well… I just thought since Vlad was such a maggot-breath, breather-lover of a brother that he would have a stupid breather girlfriend.

Gwynn: No such luck.

Gwynn's smile was kind but there was something about her. Ingrid could really learn to like this girl.

Ingrid: Well then Gwy. Maybe we could be allies.

Ingrid refused to use the word friend. Real vampires had no friends. Just allies and enemies.

Gwy smiled.

Gwy: Maybe we could. (To Vlad) And I, will see you, later.

The couple kissed an intimately passionate kiss, that told they never wanted to let go. Ingrid grew jealous. She had had that with Will and now he was dead she would never have it again. And if she couldn't have true love beyond compare, then why should Vlad? Her brother; who always got more than she did; who always got more attention; who was now the Grand High Vampire of all things. And now he got true on top of everything else? How was that fair? That he should get everything and she should lose the few things she had and cared for. Then a thought came through her mind. She would find a way to get rid of Gwy. Sure, she liked the girl. But Vlad couldn't have something that she would never have again. He just couldn't. No one could. She smiled evilly.

Ingrid: I gotta go too.

And with that Ingrid had flashed out the door and Gwynn had begun to walk home.

Part2

Ingrid saw Gwynn on her way back to the castle.

Ingrid: Hi Gwynn.

Her tone was bitter and filled with jealousy. Gwynn didn't notice this.

Ingrid: Where are you off to now?

Gwynn: Well, I thought I'd go straight home today. Why?

Ingrid: Meet me at the castle later. I need help with something.

Ingrid smiled a very evil smile. Gwynn smiled back but no in the same way.

Gwynn: K. I'll be there later.

Ingrid: Thanks.

Wow, Ingrid thought. That smile was interesting. There's something about her. I think I'm gonna like her. Too bad I have to get rid of her.

At school

Gwynn and Vlad were in wood shop taught by Van Helsing. Luckily Van Helsing didn't know about Gwynn being a vampire. He thought that she was a slayer. Class had just finished and everybody was leaving. After everybody had left, except for Gwynn, Vlad and Van Helsing.

Van Helsing: Gwynn, can I talk to you a minute.

Gwynn: Sure . What do you wanna talk to me about?

Van Helsing: I spoke with your parents the other day.

Gwynn's happy expression dropped instantly at these words and was replaced with one of shock.

Van Helsing: Nice castle. Your parents are so different to you. Were you adopted or something?

Gwynn: No.

Van Helsing: Hmm. Nice castle by the way. I should've known. You're not a slayer. You're a vampire.

Van Helsing took a stake out of his pocket and charged at Gwynn. Gwynn quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of the attack. Vlad and Gwynn ran for it. Gwynn couldn't run as fast as Vlad could because she hadn't been through her transformation as of yet. Vlad picked her up in his arms and ran to the Dracula residence at top vampire speed.

Van Helsing: Damn it!

At Gwynn's home later on.

Gwynn walked in the door.

Gwynn: Hi mum, hi dad. I'm home.

As usual her mum ignored her in an attempt to pretend she never existed. Just then her dad, Roshon, came down the stairs.

Roshon: Hey Gwy. How was school?

Gwynn: It was ok. I'm going round to the castle, k?

Naturally Roshon thought Gwynn was going to see Vlad as she was always going to see Vlad.

Roshon: To see Vlad.

Gwynn: No. Ingrid.

With that, she left.

Elynn snorted as if her daughter going to see Ingrid was impossible because it would make her proud.

Elynn: As if she's going to see Ingrid. She's never made me proud and she's not gonna start now.

Roshon looked at her in a way that always made her melt. He had had that effect on her since the day they met.

Roshon: She's made you proud before, but you just won't admit it. And you know she's going to see Ingrid.

She looked down. She knew what he was saying to be true.

AT THE DRACULA CASTLE

Gwynn rang the old-fashioned chime doorbell. It was the Count who answered the door.

Count Dracula: Ah Gwynnovere. Are you here to see Vlad?

Gwynn: Actually… no. I'm here to see Ingrid.

Count Dracula: Ingrid! Gwynn's here to see you.

Ingrid flashed down the stairs. She had been sorting out her clothes.

She saw Gwynn and smiled a genuine smile.

Ingrid: Hey Gwynn. Let's go.

Gwynn raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Gwynn: Go where?

Ingrid smiled at her.

Ingrid: You'll see.

Gwynn: Oh? I like the sound of that. (giggles slightly)

Ingrid led Gwynn to an abandoned convenience store which had also functioned as a hotel… once.

Gwynn: Oh cool. An abandoned hotel/convenience store.

Ingrid smiled evilly.

Ingrid: Yep.

Ingrid quickly grabbed Gwynn, took out a hanky covered in chloroform and held it over Gwynn's mouth. Before Gwynn could do anything everything went fuzzy.

Ingrid: Sorry Gwynn. It's nothing personal. Really.

INSIDE THE ABANDONED HOTEL/CONVENIENCE STORE

Gwynn started to come to and soon realised she was tied to a chair that was tied to a pole in the middle of the room. She was usually good at untying herself in these situations as she was often kidnapped by breathers and jealous vampires when she lived in Transylvania. But this was different. The people in Transylvania used rope. Ingrid had used chains…

Gwynn: Ingrid? Why are you doing this?

Ingrid smiled evilly, but Gwynn could see the hurt in her eyes.

Ingrid: It's nothing personal, Gwy. I actually quite like you.

Gwynn could tell she was telling the truth. Ingrid did like Gwynn and didn't want to do this, but felt she had to, to make the pain go away. Of course these thoughts were delusional. It didn't help that losing Will had made Ingrid lose control of her evil vampire self.

Ingrid: It's just… You and Vlad don't deserve each other. You don't deserve to have the kind of love me and Will had. Nobody does. That's why I'm doing this.

Ingrid grinded her teeth together.

Gwynn sighed. She wasn't sure how she could help Ingrid and she wasn't sure she good. Ingrid picked up a stake and lightly place it over where Gwynn's heart was. Before she drove it through, Vlad came through the door. Someone had reported to the police that they saw a girl dragging another girl into the abandoned building. Vlad had decided to check it out and now he was glad he did. Vlad flashed towards Ingrid and took the stake from her hands.

Vlad: Ingrid… How could you? Untie her now!

Ingrid: No! You can't tell me what to do.

Ingrid suddenly looked and felt guilt.

Vlad: Ingrid?

Ingrid: Sorry.

Vlad untied Gwynn. Before anyone could leave the building, Van Helsing, Mina and Johnno came through the door.

Van Helsing: Nobody move.

He had a garlic juice gun aimed at Ingrid, Johnno had one aimed at Vlad and Mina had one aimed at Gwynn. Vlad and Ingrid didn't move a muscle. Gwynn flinched a little and Mina fired. The Garlic juice went it Gwynn's mouth. She spit it out clearly disgusted. Mina fired again at Gwynn and this time the juice landed on the bare skin of her arm. Mina noticed the garlic juice didn't seem to be affecting Gwynn.

Mina: It's not working. Maybe the gun is defective.

Gwynn: No. I'm just not sixteen yet.

Mina: I see. Will a stake work?

Mina aimed a stake over Gwynn's heart.

Gwynn: A stake would work on anybody. I've known a slayer to kill a human with a stake before.

Mina: Oh? Now keep still.

Gwynn: No, what are you waiting for? Kill us already.

Vlad: Gwy, what are you doing?

Johnno reloaded the garlic juice gun and Vlad shut up.

Mina was about to thrust the stake through Gwynn's heart, when Gwynn suddenly tripped Mina, pinned her down and aimed the stake over her heart. Mina suddenly looked really scared. Gwynn dropped the stake and got up. She then held her hand out to Mina to help her up. Mina took it and Gwynn helped her up.

Mina: What were you doing? You could've killed me. You could've wiped out a slayer.

Gwynn: I never wanted to kill you Mina. I was trying to show you that if it was the other way round, we wouldn't kill you. Now let them go.

Gwynn nodded in the direction of Vlad and Ingrid.

Mina: Alright. (To Johnno and Eric Van Helsing) Let's go.

Van Helsing: But…

Mina: (harsher) Let's go. Eric. (to Gwynn) Those were some good moves. How would you like to become a vampire vampire slayer?

Gwynn: (joking) I would but… It would sort of be treason.

The slayers leave.

Ingrid flashes out of the place as fast as she can. Vlad and Gwynn then left as well.

Gwynn: (talking about Ingrid) She'll be ok.

Vlad smiled weakly.

Vlad: I hope so.

Then they both went home.

THE END


End file.
